moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Moonlight Sculptor
Author's Notes * The Class itself is fan-made and inspired by the Light Novel: The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor. * Consult your DM to have this class used and approved during an encounter * If you wish to edit or add any changes, then please contact me using the contact information below. ** Discord - Lore#9187 ** Instagram Account - @zevrad_stargazer * If other RPers are looking to use this class, then please contact me so I can initiate an RP encounter with Zevrad Stargazer. Description One must understand the subject before sculpting their image: their history, their emotions, their values. A Sculptor is a class who specializes in the crafting of sculptures. It is a branch of the visual arts that operates in the third dimension (3D) that often creates large works using several techniques. Sculptors stand classified as a production class who have weak combat skills. There are four ranks for their work: * Common * Fine * Masterpiece * Magnum Opus The investment in high grade or special materials will impact the rank of the Sculpture. The Moonlight (Elune'fal) '''Sculptor grants the ability to manipulate Elune's Light including its intensity, hue, shape, and color based on the material and object projected onto it. If a sculpture is crafted using Elune's Light, then the value will increase over time. Sculpting Techniques # Elune'fal '''Sculpting: Sculptures are able to emit Elune's light influenced by the phases of the moon. For example, the sculpture's light will be at its peak during a full moon and absent in a New Moon. It can be used to craft items more efficiently the certain amounts of mana provided for the action. # Elune'fal Sculpting Blade: A beautiful and gorgeous blade technique that can allow the artist to emit the Elune's light onto their blade that can ignore some percentage of the durability of an item when used to craft. # Elune'fal Sculptural Shape shifting: Similar to doppelgangers, the technique can allow the user to take on the appearance and physique of a sculpture created by them. Not the skill, stat, and level. # Elune'fal Sculptural Life Bestowal: The final technique of a moonlight sculptor is the skill to grant their work life. These sculptural lifeforms are sentient beings that may or may not be loyal to their creator. Their level and strength will depend on the sculptor's proficiency in their art but performing this technique will require excessive amounts of mana and cooldown time of 7 days to perform this technique again. The living sculpture will not lose their life unless they suffer a fatal blow or die of old age. If the sculpture is destroyed, then it cannot be repaired. # Elune'fal Sculpture Ressurection: The creation of this technique was motivated by love that can allow the sculptor to reunite with their deceased loved ones for one day only. It is a technique that very few moonlight sculptors can use due to the requirement and cost of performing this technique. The sculpture must contain the likeness, the structure, the emotions of the individual by 100% and not fulfilling these requirements will cause the technique to fail and would immediately take the sculptor's life. #* Note that the sculptor and the resurrected's life will not cease until 24 hours after use. Sculpture Ranks * Common * Fine * Masterpiece * Magnum Opus See Also * Lorepheus Category:Classes and Professions